Mooned love
by riverfalls
Summary: Leah has just returned with her best friend Bella from boarding school. Bella meets and becomes best friends with the pack, but is it more then best friends with Sam? will he imprint on her? Bella/Sam, Leah/Jared mentioned.
1. Leah and Bella return

Leah's POV

Leah looked over to her best friend, Bella, who was sitting next to her listening to her music. Bella hated planes, but had happily agreed to come and meet Leah's family in La Push. Bella was _beautiful_, she had a stunning complexion, long, dark hair which was dead straight, but easy to curl, she had deep, chocolate brown eyes, which held intelligence and mischief in them. To top it all off, she had a rocking body which all the boys drooled over.

Leah turned her head quickly as Bella looked over, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "What are you staring at, Leah?", she said. Leah could hear the smile in her voice and replied,

"Nothing, just how beautiful my best friend is, and how much all of my boys are gonna love you,".

Bella blushed, pink rising on her cheeks. However, she smiled and replied cockily, "Mm, most boys love me, don't they?"

Leah just hastily nodded. What Bella was saying was true, at school Bella was the queen bee, all of the boys followed her like lost puppets and all of the girls envied her, but were her friends because she was just so nice. Bella and Leah had been enemies when Leah first arrived at the school, however throughout the years, Leah and Bella started to realize that they had _a lot _in common. Bella, of course, had best friends before Leah, Alice and Rosalie, but both of them died in a car crash 3 years ago, and even though Leah didn't know them, she could feel the love and pain Bella felt for them, Leah always thought this was because her and Bella were connected. Bella dealt with her pain by turning into a playgirl, kissing and any boys she could, equalling her to become the queen bee. Bella had just dumped her long term boyfriend, Edward Cullen, after she found him cheating on her with the school's slut, Tanya Denali. Leah had gone over and slapped Edward while Bella watched and giggled, urging Leah on.

"I was thinking of Edward," Bella said, hurt masking her tone, "do you think he still thinks of me?"

"Pfft, hardly Bells. I'm sorry, but as your best friend I'm obliged to tell you the truth," she said, putting a reassuring arm over her shoulder, "he never loved you, I bet he was sleeping with her for ages. But hey ho! You were cheating on him too, with Mike Newton, Tyler What's-his-name..need I say more?"

Bella giggled, shrugging her arm off, "True, true. I only really stayed with him for Alice..,"

There was her name again, digging into Leah's heart. Bella noticed.

"I'm sorry. I'm mentioning her again. You know you're my best friend," Bella proved her point by kissing Leah on the cheek, "we have a connection I never had with Alice or Rosalie,"

Leah laughed without humour.

The intercom turned on, a female voice came on, "We're arriving at Seattle Airport, thank you for flying with us,"

Bella giggled at the female voice, whispering, "she sounded like she just had sex,", this made Leah erupt with giggles. Taking Leah's hand, Bella dragged her off of the plane and Leah knew she was eager to meet Jacob, Sam, Jared..ah Jared, that name melt Leah's heart, she had missed him.

Once they had got their suitcase, Leah called her mother, Sue.

The phone was answered after 3 rings,

"Hello, the Clearwater's residence,"

"Mom!" Leah squealed.

"My baby, you're back!" her mother shouted, "did you bring Bella with you? I'm coming now,", before Leah could answer, her mother had hung up.

"I think she's excited, to see both of us," Leah said. Bella laughed and started clapping her hands, but Leah knew she was nervous. She went over and gave Bella a hug, "I love you Belly," she said soothingly.

"Love you Leahapie," she replied, in a baby voice.

Suddenly, a car came scooting to halt near them, and Leah's mother came out, a wide smile spread across her face, "Leah!, Leah!" she beamed. She came running over and pulled Leah out of Bella's arms and hugged her forcefully. Leah laughed and patted her mother on the back.

"Hey mom, it's good to see you too,", Leah pulled out of her mother's arms and turned to Bella. "mom, this is Bella,". Her mother's jaw dropped, she quickly recovered.

"Wow, Leah told me you were gorgeous, but she forgot to mention that you look like a supermodel,", Bella blushed, but smiled, "It's lovely to meet you Bella, welcome to the family!" my mother walked over to her and gave her a hug. Bella hugged her back eagerly.

"It's lovely to meet you Sue, and thank you for your compliment, it's very nice of you." My mother let Bella go and smiled.

"Time to meet the family,".


	2. Meeting the boys

_Bella's POV._

Bella was quivering inside, she had never felt so scared. She could feel Leah squeeze her hand reassuringly, it helped a bit. Bella may look and act confident, but in fact she wasn't confident at all. She wasn't pretty, not like Leah. Leah was exotic with her long, black hair and dark eyes. Her slender nose and sharp cheek bones made her look like a dark angel.

"You all right Bells?" Leah asked concerned, "You're shaking,"

_Well done, Leah, _Bella thought acidly.

"Sure, I feel amazing, just a tad cold," Bella lied.

"Bells, I know you're not quivering from the cold, we're near a beach," Leah replied, laughing.

"That doesn't mean it can't be nippy," Bella bit back, rather harshly.

Leah flinched and Bella slapped herself mentally.

"I'm sorry Bella, you must be nervous," Leah said, stroking Bella's hair.

Bella just smiled in response.

All too soon, as Bella wanted to spend some time with her best friend, they pulled into a block of houses, which to Bella, looked more like shacks. However, with the smoke coming from the chimney, Bella had never felt so at home.

"Yay! We're here!" Leah shouted.

All of a sudden, 7 massive boys, came rushing out the house, shouting all at different times, "Leah!". The tallest, and hottest according to Bella, hit them all around the head separately"You knobs!" he cursed, "stop shouting, you're giving me a headache," he said, rubbing his temples with his long fingers. He had dark black hair in a moppy style and a very gorgeous face. His muscles were huge and Bella couldn't help but stare from the car.

"That's Sam," Leah said smiling, "He's pretty cool, two years older than us," she had a mischievous glint in her Bella and Leah were having that discussion, Bella could hear the boys' conversation, they were saying something about how Sam couldn't get headaches..how was that possible, was he on medication?

Leah stepped out and walked over, shouting, "Hey boys! I've missed you tons,". They enveloped her in a massive hug and one of the shorter boys said,

"Leah, it's good to see you again, after what? 2 years. You haven't changed much,", Bella laughed, he was right, Leah hadn't changed one bit since she first started at her school. Suddenly, Sue came into the back and put a supportive hand on Bella's bare thigh, as she was wearing shorts.

"They're going to love you, you have that loveable factor about you," she then squeezed Bella's thigh and went to unpack their stuff from the car. Bella suddenly heard someone shouting her name,

"Belllaaaa!" Leah sang, "I brought my best friend, Bella, here with me, she's gorgeous, you know the one I've told you about?"

"ah man, you could have said something," the shortest boy said, he looked like the only boy our own age, " I would of made myself look nice," Bella laughed and stepped out of the car, her full confidence act on. She heard 7 gasps, one loudest of all, however she didn't know who it came from.

"Wow, Leah, you really do have friends!" Bella came and kissed Leah on the cheek and then turned to the boys, "how much does he pay you? She pays me $100 a week for me to be her friend," The boys erupted into laughter and hugged Bella.

"You're gonna fit in perfectly," one said, "I'm Jacob," he smiled a brilliant smile, showing his white teeth, a great contrast with his rust like skin.

"Hey, Jacob," Bella replied, smiling her smile she knew boys couldn't resist, all of the boys suddenly stepped forward.

"I'm Jared," one said, he had short dark hair, and green eyes and was one of the shortest, she suddenly realized it was the one who had spoken to Leah.

"Oh, you're Jared," she said, winking at Leah.

Leah blushed and glared at Bella, Bella laughed. Another boy stepped out and approached Bella, he was the shortest and delicate looking.

"I'm Seth, I've spoken to you on the phone, Leah's brother,", Bella smiled and stroked his hair.

"Heya Seth, yes, I remember," she replied gently. Yet, another boy stepped out, he had the longest hair, nearly down to his waist, he hugged Bella and whispered in her ear, seductively,

"I'm Paul, nice to meet you. We're going to be good friends," he stepped back and winked, Bella rolled her eyes and he laughed. Bella didn't say hello to him, she just waved and nudged his ribs, making him blush. Leah laughed. Suddenly she felt hands go around her waist, she smiled and said,

"I can't play the guess who game, you know, I don't know you,". The boys laughed, she could feel the vibration of the laughter from her mysterious hugger.

"I'm Embry,", he let go of Bella and went and kissed Leah on the cheek.

"Hi," Bella replied. A boy with middle length hair, just below his shoulder came and waved at Bella, as soon as he did that, she knew they would be good friends,

"I'm Quil, and welcome,"

"Thanks," Bella replied. Finally, Sam came and smiled,

"Afternoon Bella,", Bella nearly melted, his voice was naturally husky and gorgeous, "I'm sorry, but us boys have to leave for a few hours, for some business, so if you girls could stay up..? We'll talk later," He then started to walk off, the boys on his heels.


	3. Bonding and Talking

**Here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

Leah looked shocked and angry. Bella thought she might choke on her anger, she tentatively put her arm around Leah's waist, however, Leah didn't accept the comfort and stepped around, still shell shocked.

"Wh-wha-WHAT?!..I COME BACK TO THEM AND THEY GO OFF LIKE THAT!". Leah screamed, kicking the stones violently.

Bella was shocked; not just at the disappearing boys, but at Leah's behaviour.

"I'm guessing they don't usually act like this?" Bella asked somewhat shyly.

"Bellrughh,I'm acting the way I am, because my boys always do this!" she said sarcastically.

"Fine," Bella snapped, "no need to be sarcastic Leah! It's not my fault they were running away from you!" Bella said spitefully. She then abruptly turned around and stalked off to find the boys, without Leah. She didn't need her best friend all the time. Bella heard Leah scream in frustration behind her.

Bella felt bad for Leah. Maybe it was her who the boys ran away from? Maybe they were only pretending to like her? For Leah's sake. But, the more she thought about it, the more it was rubbish, they all seemed to like her. They were getting all touchy and feely and anyway, all the boys liked Bella. Bella unconsciously started to think about Edward. That boy who had melted her heart. She had never loved him, but she had liked him and she could of certainly learnt to love him, they had a lot in common, they enjoyed the same music, books and they both hated shopping, especially with Alice. Bella laughed at the memory of Alice dragging her shopping and of Rosalie painting her nails while laughing at the two of them. The hole in Bella's heart for her two best friends opened painfully, like a knife had just been dragged through it. Leah had healed her heart and repaired it to its normal, happy state, and Bella realized it was her fight with Leah that has opened the wound up. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she walked through a wood unknown to her. She looked up at the sky and saw Leah. Leah loved the sky, saying it made her skin glow, Bella chuckled darkly and leant against a tree sobbing quietly. After thinking about her life, her old best friends, Edward, Leah, her hopefully new friends, she started to fall into a peaceful slumber. Her last thoughts before the darkness over took her was her mother and how she wished she could help her.

__

Bella's eyes flew open, this was partly because it was raining and because a worried looking Sam was looking down at her. She realized she was floating and screamed in shock. Sam laughed.

"I'm carrying you, Bella," he said, still laughing.

Bella pouted, sticking her bottom lip out like a child.

"I've just woken up, give me time," she said in self defensive.

Sam laughed more, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I know you're clever, Bella. We've all just seen Leah back at the house, she was terrified for you, crying her eyes out," Bella immediately felt bad.

"Oh Leah," her eyes were filled with unwanted tears, "It's my fault, I said some pretty mean stuff to her. You know, typical best friend squabbles," I was trying to get Sam to understand, so he wouldn't chuck me in the river coming up, considering Leah meant a lot to him.

He just laughed more. "I know, you're girls, you always have fights. I'm not here to have a go at you, I wanted to come and find you and talk." He must of seen the expression on my face because he added, "Not about Leah,"

"Okay...." Bella was nervous.

"In an email, Leah mentioned your ex cheated on you, and I wanted to say, that, I know how you feel," Bella felt her jaw drop.  
"_You?_ Being cheated on?"

He glanced at her, "why do you sound so surprised?"  
"Hmm. Who cheated on you?" I asked.

"Emily. She wasn't great. Not very good looking, she knew my parents very well. I only really went out with her because of that. She was a mistake." He seemed to be telling the truth.

"I'm sorry," Bella said with clarity. "It wasn't hard for me, I didn't love Edward. I'm the queen bee of the school, and he's a pretty popular jock, so it seemed suitable," I smiled, Sam smiled back.

"I get you. Here we are. We're staying for tea, however I'm sure Leah will make you unpack and get cosy first, you know what she's like," he said, a smile playing at his lips.

"You're close with her? You didn't seem as happy to see her as the others,"

"Of course, I just don't show my affection to people, not even when I was with Emily," But Bella begged to differ because throughout their whole journey, he had been carrying her and caressing her leg, and it felt right.

**Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer :)**

**but only if you REVIEW.**

**I'll love you forever, so will Sam :)**

**riverfalls**

**x**


	4. Clubbing, bitchness and makeovers

Sam's hand caressing her leg made her very distracted, and she felt herself go dizzy from his touch. It only took them 15 minutes to walk from where she had been sleeping in the woods to Leah's house, and to her, it took a too shorter time. She desperately wanted to spend time with Sam, she didn't know why, but it was like a force between them and she needed him.

As soon as Sam opened the door, Bella found herself being pulled out of his arms, she heard a low growl come from his chest, and smiled smugly. He wanted me too, she thought happily. She wanted to scream out loud, but that would have been difficult, since she was hugged to Leah's chest and she was crying in happiness, sadness and frustration.

"How could you?!" she screamed, "I was worried sick about you!" more softly she continued, her expression blank, "also,these woods aren't safe, Bells,"

Bella pulled back from Leah, once she had given Leah a reassuring squeeze, to see Leah's face, the blankness was gone, it was now masked with concern and fear

"What do you mean? They're woods, what's wrong with woods?" Bella was confused considering her and Leah's favourite place to hang out at school were the nearby woods.

"I, urr, never mind Belly," she quickly recovered. She then smiled and started squealing, "CLUBBING!"

Bella for the first time since she entered the house, smiled and took hold of Leah's hand and told her to lead them to her room so that they could have a major make over and get ready, Leah hastily agreed and ran, dragging Bella along, up the stairs.

Before the boys were out of sight, Bella looked back, her eyes went straight to Sam, who was also looking at her. Their eyes locked, and Bella saw love and amusement shining in Sam's eyes. She giggled and held her hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. Sam smiled, and she saw that the boys had all looked away, whispering something about this moment being too intimate making Leah squeal in delight. Bella looked away, colour floating her cheeks. She was confused, she never acted like this around boys, she was usually so confident, but with Sam, her body was mush and putty in his hands, and she hated it. She turned to go back up the stairs, and to get away from the stares burning into her back.

__

Leah came in from the bathroom, dressed in a clingy white dress which hung to her curves. Her hair was straightened and tied into a messy bun with a few stray locks at the front masking the curve of her face. Her eyes had mascara and eye liner on, making them look wide and innocent like a child's, she had a lot of foundation on her skin, she thought it made her look somewhat prettier, but it wasn't too heavy that she looked slutty. She closed her door behind her and turned to Bella and let out a gasp. Bella looked unbelievably stunning in a short black dress which clung to each and every one of her curves. It came to mid-thigh, and if anybody else had been wearing it, they would of looked slutty, but Bella pulled it off. Leah couldn't help but think how she could of never worn that dress; she had too big thighs and a too big chest, she would have had to have worn a bra with it, which would ruin the style, but Bella was flat chested so she didn't have to worry. Leah then looked up to Bella's face, she had little make-up on, a little bit of mascara and bronzer and her hair was curled naturally to her waist, Leah envied her.

"Bella, you look so beautiful," Leah cooed.  
Bella giggled and came and took Leah's hand, dragging her to the mirror.

"So do you," she said kindly, caressing Leah's cheek.

Leah looked in the mirror, and had to admit, she did look good. Not as good as the girl standing next to her, but good enough.

"I love you Bells," Leah reminded her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Leahapie," Bella hugged her back and headed downstairs.

_Sam is going to die when he sees her,_ Leah thought and smiled, heading after her best friend.

__

While Bella skipped downstairs, she thought of Sam and how he would react when he saw her in this dress. She smiled smugly before opening the door to the living room. Sam, Jacob and Embry were watching some sort of sport on the television, while Quil and Jared were talking to a girl with brown hair. She wasn't stunning, just average pretty. She was sitting on Jared's lap, and she was looking at him with a lot of love in her eyes, but from the way he was acting and of their position, I could tell that they were just good friends, like her and Emmett, Alice's brother. Her heart contracted, but she ignored it. She coughed violently to get the boys' attention, and they all turned their heads and smiled appreciatively at her, especially Sam. His eyes racked her body, and hooded over, but she only guessed that hers were the same. Sam looked gorgeous in his navy, silk button up top, which was unbuttoned showing her his delicious chest and abs. She felt her knees give in and she sank to the floor, pretending to sit down.

The girl on Jared's lap suddenly squealed and pounced on Bella, sending her backwards, her hair fanning out behind her, she heard a gasp and someone hitting something, but she ignored it. What was with La Push girls and their squeals? She thought, amused.

"AAA, you must be Bella! I'm Kim!" the girl said, kissing Bella's cheek and bouncing on her lap.

Bella laughed, "Hello Kim, it's nice to meet you, now if you don't mind, could you get off of me?" Kim blushed and stood up, setting herself down next to Bella.

Bella looked at Kim, and realised that they'd probably be good friends; she was glad that she would have another friend, not just her Leah.

The door suddenly opened and Leah came in, she smiled and looked around the room. As soon as her eyes landed on Kim, her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "What is she doing here?"

I stood up, appalled at Leah, "Leah, what's your problem?" I snarled back.

"Bella," Leah sighed, "I don't wanna get you involved, but I hate Kim, she's trying to steal Jared from me,"

Kim stood up, anger flashing in her eyes, "Who ever said Jared wants to be with you, bitch!" I gasped and took my place next to Leah.  
"Don't call Leah a bitch, you slut," I said angrily, "I saw you bouncing on Jared's lap, trying to gain his attention," I took a breath, "maybe if you sort your looks out babe, you may not have to try so hard and still fail," I said, in my sickly sweet voice.

Leah burst into giggles and the boys were rolling on the floor with laughter. Kim let out a sob and stormed out of the house. Leah and I high fived as soon as Kim slammed the door shut behind her.

"Blimey, " Paul started, "remind me never to get on the bad side of you Bells," I chuckled and went over and ruffled his hair.  
"Sure, just don't get on my nerves, and we'll be just fine." I smiled at his face and walked over to Sam. "You ready?" I asked gently, stroking his hair.

"Of course," he said automatically and I smiled. I looked over at Leah and she was smiling, happiness in her eyes. I rolled my eyes, I couldn't control my actions and I would have to tell her that, and get her to explain what was going on, because I knew that she knew.

Sam held the door open for me and I smiled gratefully we got to his car which was an Audi TT. I giggled excitedly and hopped in, stroking the insides.

Sam chuckled. "You like cars then?"

I gaped at him and nodded my head in enthusiasm. He chuckled again, reaching for my hand. As soon as he held my hand I felt electricity shoot through me. It felt amazing and I heard myself moan.

"ENJOY YOURSELVES!" I heard Leah shout, giggling at the same time. "SEE YOU AT THE CLUB BABE," Sam's car then boomed to life and he sped off, leaving an amused group of teenagers looking after us.

**I hope this was okay for you!**

**In New Moon, I do love Kim, but I wanted to make Leah nice and Kim evil *sniggers*  
more kim/leah bitchness coming!**

**REVIEW :)**

**riverfalls.**


	5. Fights and surrending to love

**Here's the 5th Chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
I had alot of fun writing it.**

Sam loved driving. He loved how he could control the car's functions while he was driving it. He smiled to himself, because not only was he driving his car, but he was also holding the hand of the most beautiful girl in the world; his imprint. Bella was his life, his soul mate, lover and best friend, he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else, and he knew she felt the same. Every time she looked into his eyes, he saw the love she felt for him shine through and all he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her she was his.

"I'm glad you're coming clubbing too," Bella said, blushing slightly.

I squeezed her hand tightly and beamed at her, she smiled just as big back.

"So, do you go to school in La Push, like the others?" Bella asked, drawing circles on my hand with her thumb, it felt unbelievable.

"Yeah, I'm in my last year though," Sam didn't know why but he was reluctant to say that. Bella just smiled, not stopping her thumb movement, not acting the slightest bit uncomfortable with their age gaps.

"Good. You'll be with me tomorrow then,"

"Of course Bella,"

Bella took her hand out of Sam's grasp, and he immediately felt empty without her touch, and from the look of her face, she did too. She leaned forward and turned the radio on, fiddling with the stations. She finally settled on a classical channel, where Debussy was playing. She sighed happily and took hold of his hand again, staring out at the scenery flashing past them.

"So Bella, what do you enjoy doing?" he asked, wanting to know more about his imprint. It took her a while to answer, but during the pause, he was thinking of when he was going to tell her about them, and why they were drawn together like gravity.

"I enjoy shopping and writing music," she said gently, " I haven't written anything in so long though," she carried on sadly, a frown appearing on her beautiful face.

"Why not?" he questioned curiously, looking at the road, although all he wanted to do is stare at her.

"Haven't really had anything to write about," she sighed, but he could tell from the look on her face that she had something to write about now, and he snickered.

Bella abruptly turned to him and scowled. "Sorry, is there something funny about my musical block?"

Sam looked surprised, "Sorry Bella," was all he said before he asked her another question, "What's your favourite food?"

Bella relaxed, obvisously glad that the music topic was over, "Anything with meat on it," she giggled. Sam chuckled along with her.

"Favourite colour?"

"Changes everyday," she said truthfully, and Sam felt even more intrigued to get to know her. She was so mysterious. It excited him to the extreme.

"How many relationships have you been in? Sam asked wearily. He wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't.

"Only Edward. But I didn't love him, not in the slightest. But I'm going to be honest with you. I _was _a man eater. I've kissed every boy in my year and I'm not proud. I've never been in love, and the only reason I kissed them was because I was so upset about my two best friends' death." She took a breath before carrying on, "Leah helped me through it all about one year ago. I haven't kissed anyone for a year, not even Edward, my boyfriend, or ex boyfriend." she looked confused at her sudden outburst, as if she couldn't believe that she had told him about her past so quickly.

She quickly recovered and smiled at him, "how about you?" Here we go..

"I've been with Emily; for two years. Like you and Edward, I never loved her. Then there was Jane. She was horrible, and Emily hated her, so I went out with her to avenge Emily really. Like you, I've never been in love," _until now._

Bella's face relaxed once she heard that and he mentally screamed with joy and did a happy dance.

All of a sudden he saw flashing lights in the distance and pressed on the break, slowing the car down. He pulled into the car park while he looked in the wing mirror and saw Leah's car behind flash, indicating going left. He did so and saw two spots. He chuckled, _nice one Leah._

He stopped the car and turned the ignition off. He stepped out and went over to Bella's side, opening the door and holding out his hand for her. He heard snickering in the background and put his finger up to whoever was laughing. Paul most likely. Bella got out gracefully and took Sam's hand with a happy sigh. Leah bounced over and took Bella.

"Stop acting like the perfect gentlemen," she smiled at Sam knowingly before dragging Bella to the entrance, and he inwardly groaned. As Leah knows, all of the pack knows.. so that's why Paul laughed.

"Yo brother," Paul said slapping him hard on the back. "Congrats, on imprinting, especially with Miss "hottie" Swan," Sam growled and glared at him. That just encouraged Paul to laugh more.

Sam moved away and walked towards Leah and Bella who were in a deep conversation about school tomorrow and boys, for some odd reason, even though much to his pleasure it was Leah talking about the boys, or should he say one boy in peticular; Jared.

"Mind if I join?" Sam asked in his husky voice.

Bella looked at him and Leah put her hand to her mouth and scowled at him, saying _"don't tell him," _with her eyes. He smiled at her and turned his attention back to Bella_,_ her eyes were glazed over and she was staring at him, affection and love in her eyes, he chuckled happily and put his arm around her waist. She instinctively curled into him. They were like two pieces of a puzzle, they fit perfectly together.

Leah noticed their embrace and shouted," COME ON GUYS, LETS GO PARTAYYY!!" she whooped and started dancing towards the entrance. She was getting a lot of wolf whistles from the guys, and Leah loved the attention, so she blew them all kisses and winked at them. She went straight up to the bouncer and started flirting with him. Bella and Sam walked up, still curled up and joined Leah. Sam growled at the looks the bouncer was giving his Bella, and he could feel Bella smiling against him.

Leah looked from Bella to the bouncer and whispered in his ear, "You like her?" the bouncer nodded and set his ogling eyes on Bella again, making Sam shake in anger, "Well, If you let us in first, I could organise something between you two," she said suggestively, wriggling her eyebrows.

The bouncer immediately opened the doors and ushered them in without a word, just winking at Bella, making Sam growl for the millionth time tonight. He felt a gentle tug on his sleeve and Bella was looking at him in confusion.

"Why were you shaking?" she said in a curious tone.

"You'll find out soon enough Bells," she frowned, but nudged his ribs, probably because of her new nickname.

"It's Belly," she said childishly, pouting. Damn, Sam thought, this woman will be the death of me if she keeps pouting like that. "And, yes, I will find out,"

He pulled away from his Bella and went to the bar to order some drinks. Leah tried to drag Bella to the dance floor but Bella was firm and said she was going to stay with Sam. He couldn't help the goofy grin which spread across his face. Bella ordered a weird cocktail which was very colourful with several umbrellas in it. When he asked her what it was, she shrugged and told him she only really liked the umbrellas. He couldn't help but laugh; she was adorable.

Once everyone had their drinks, Bella and Leah went to dance, but before Bella did, she whispered seductively in his ear, "Come join me later, 'cause I'm going to miss you," she then nibbled on his ear lobe before strutting and wiggling her ass over to the dance floor.

"Damn, your imprint is S-E-X-Y," Jared said, staring after her. Quil nodded in agreement. Sam waked him over the head.

"Quil; One, you've imprinted so you shouldn't say that, and Two, that's my imprint you're staring at," he looked over at Jared who was still looking at Bella, "And you!" Sam finished hitting Jared.

"Sorry man," he apologized sheepishly.

Sam glared at him and then went over to the bar to order more drinks, because if he was going to survive tonight, he needed more alcohol; Bella was just too sexy, and he couldn't wait to tell her about him and the pack so that they could properly be together. All of a sudden, Sam felt someone squeeze his ass, he smirked and turned around, hoping to see his Bella's beautiful face. However the face that was inches away from his own, was far from beautiful.

"Hey sexy," the fake blonde started, "I'm Lauren Mallory, wanna go dance?" she slurred. Sam shook his head, disgusted. She had way too much make up on, making her look fake and waxy and she had too much mascara on, making her look like a Goth.

Lauren pouted, obviously thinking that she looked sexy and moved closer to Sam, "I know you want to, don't think I didn't notice the looks you were giving me," she boldly stated. Sam was confused; looks? What looks?

"Sorry, but where were you dancing?" he asked, as politely as he could.

She giggled and pointed to the middle of the dance floor, where Bella and Leah were dancing together, laughing.

Sam smirked, "Laura, or whatever your name is, I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at my girl," he explained, close to laughter. Lauren's eyes went wide and she looked in the direction of Bella.

"Her?" she laughed "What do you want with her, I bet she could never be the girl you fully deserve," she then started to play with Sam's shirt, undoing the buttons slowly, "But I can be," she continued in a nasally voice. "And the name's Lauren, you'll be screaming it later," she giggled and started to rub her hands along his abs, it was revolting. He pushed her away, but it was too late, as he could feel someone's glare burning into his back. He looked over to Bella and he saw her standing there, tears in her beautiful eyes. She stormed over, furious and pushed Sam out of Lauren's grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed at Lauren, Sam took a step back, as did Leah who had followed her here.

"Just showing this hunk what he's missing," she replied, peering around Bella to look and wink at Sam. This did it for Bella, she took a step toward Lauren and bitch slapped her right across the face. Lauren stumbled and gasped before clutching her face with her hand. Bella smiled smugly and turned to Sam. "Ready to go?" she said in a sickly, sweet voice, before dragging him out.

Leah came to follow, but Bella abruptly turned to her. "Leah, I need to speak to Sam. Alone," Leah caught on and quickly returned to where Jared and Quil were sitting.

Sam could tell that Bella was thinking about what to say, because he knew that she knew it wasn't his fault, so he intervened before she could have her say, "Bella, that slut hit on me, you must of seen me take a step back, she was revolting," he explained, however he wished he had never spoken. She looked livid.

"How dare you say that!" she half yelled, "You didn't immediately turn your back on her, did you? What? Were you going to let her show you her goodies before you turned your head away?! She hissed angrily, pinching her nose. Sam couldn't help thinking how sexy she was when she was angry.

"No, Bella," he assured her, "I wasn't going to wait that long, but she said that I was giving her stares, but the only person I was looking at was you," he told her, "So, I then asked where she was dancing, and she said she was dancing right in front of you, so she thought I was staring at her, but I was staring at _you, _so by the time I had said that, she had made a move. That's when I stood back," he was now breathing heavily, from all of the talking, as he wanted to prove his point first, before breathing.

He heard Bella sigh and she stumbled forward and fell into his open embrace. "I'm sorry, it's just I feel so possessive of you," she admitted sheepishly. Sam nodded in understanding, he knew that that was the imprinting.

"I understand," he cooed, caressing Bella's face. He saw her eyes flutter shut several times before she feel into a deep sleep. He chuckled, and got his cell phone out and rang Leah, she picked up straight away.

"Hey Sam," she shouted, over the music.

"Hey Leah, Bella's fallen asleep after our...squabble," he heard Leah giggle,"Do you want to come out and go home?"  
"Yeah, head home now, we'll be out," she hung up.

Sam picked his Bella up and carried her bridal style to his car. After unlocking the doors, he gently set Bella down and kissed her on the forehead before shutting the door and walking over to his side. He turned the car on, and was satisfied with the purr it made. Before he put his foot on the peddle, he heard Bella mumble something in her sleep. He smiled and took off.

Half way through the drive, while Sam was bobbing his head to imaginary music, he heard Bella whisper, "I love you my Sam," and right then, he knew he was in bliss.

**yay! done :)**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A LONGER CHAPTER ;)**


	6. Start of school

**Hey everyone! i'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been on holiday in France and the computer there had no software! I nearly died! aaaa! *cries* **

**Thanks so much to all of your comments, they've all been so nice and so helpful! Keep 'em coming!**

**Here it is!**

Bella woke up with angry thoughts in her head which she couldn't shake off. She turned her head to see that she was sharing a double bed with Leah, who was still sleeping soundlessly. She looked at the clock to the left hand side of her and envied Leah. It was only 5:43, which was very early for her to wake, but then again, she hadn't woken up so early since Alice and Rosalie were alive. She chocked down a cry as she thought of her old best friends, and slowly lay back down on the fluffy, soft pillows, begging for sleep to take her over again.

She turned on her side so she was facing Leah, and put an arm around her. Leah snuggled in and unconsciously hugged Bella back. Bella smiled, because she knew she could do anything with Leah by her side. While she was thinking of the many times she had with Leah, she drifted into a peaceful slumber and dreamt about huge dogs in her house, bringing questions into her unconscious mind.

All too soon, Bella felt her self be dragged out of sleep by no other than her best friend, "BELLA!" Leah screeched. Bella rolled over and put her hands over her ears and silently asked Leah to go away, however Leah was having none of it and slapped her bum, hard.

"Come on, Bella," she begged, pulling Bella out of the bed by her legs. Bella fell on the on the floor with a 'bump' and rubbed her sore bum angrily.

"Thanks Leah, two spanks to the ass in one morning, you should know that's my pleasure spot and should only be touched by men," she said scowling, and got up and went to the wardrobe in search for clothes, after giving Leah one last menacing glare.

Leah giggled and muttered something about her being 'too funny for her own good' and then walked into the closet to help Bella. Bella noticed Leah was already changed; wearing a red pencil skirt and a green silk blouse. Bella mentally gagged. While she was mentally judging Leah's choice of attire she had thrown a pencil skirt and a tight fitting blue silk blouse at her, smiling. "It's for school dummy," she explained, seeing Bella's confused expression at the clothes. Bella simply nodded and thought about Sam's face when he saw her and grinned. She went into the bathroom with her clothes, and turned the shower on, letting the warm water flow over her body. She couldn't help but think of her Sam. She was in love with him and had never felt happier, even at school, where she was away from the dangers which had caught up with her mother. But on one side of her brain there was annoying voice telling her that it was unnatural to feel this way about someone you hardly knew, and she somewhat agreed, however, deep down she did _know _him, she just didn't understand how.

After she washed herself, she stepped out and grabbed her favourite pink towel. She wasn't usually a fan of pink, but for Leah, she made exceptions. Once she was dry and she had slapped on various of different moisturisers, she put on her clothes, which, considering Leah chose them, were very nice and hugged her curves perfectly. Even the colouring went well with her complexion. She smiled before fluffing up her hair, and leaving the bathroom. Unexpectedly, in the hall, she bumped into something, sending her, and her bathroom products flying to the floor, she cursed and rubbed her bum for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Bella," she heard a husky voice say, before she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Of course, she blushed as she realised who the voice belonged to; Sam.

She giggled nervously before he set her on her feet, which he seemed reluctant to do so. "No problem Sam, I'm used to tripping," she reassured him.

He chuckled, sending vibrations through the floor which made her eyes flutter. It was then she realised what he was wearing, or lack of. Her eyes trailed along his toned, tanned bare chest and down to the V where his towel was hanging loosely around his hips. She could just see a trail of soft black hair disappearing down the towel, and she ached to see more of him.

Finally, her eyes locked back with his, and he has an amused and satisfied look on his face.

"Like what you see," he said sniggering.

"I, urr, gotta go!" she stuttered, before sprinting to Leah's room. While she was running, she mentally cursed herself, she was never like this around boys, but then again, Sam had changed her life; defiantly for the better. She hurriedly opened Leah's door and literally fell in, gasping.

Leah laughed, while applying lip gloss, "Why the rush? Missed me?"

"You wish," Bella laughed breathlessly, "No, I saw Sam and made a complete fool of myself. Erugh! I don't even understand.." she muttered, partly to herself.

"You will Bells, but first we have to get through this week of school," Leah moved out of the way of the mirror to let Bella have it. "I can't believe our boarding school has finished and we end up back at school," she huffed, messing her hair up with her fingers.

Bella sighed and moved over to the mirror, applying her make-up; mascara and lip gloss. Once she was done, she grabbed one of her handbags and ushered Leah down the stairs.

"Blimey, woman, desperate to go to school?" Leah asked incredulously.

"No, excited to see Sam," she whispered back, embarrassed.

Leah gushed and dragged Bella down faster, just before entering the living room, Leah ruffled her hair again. It was Bella's turn to gush.

"Aha, and you're excited to see Jared," she said in a teasing tone.

"Shut it you," Leah replied, biting her lip, before entering. Bella followed right behind her, and saw Leah go straight to Jared and wrap her arms around his neck Jared then nuzzled her neck and whispered something in her ear, making her giggle softly. Bella walked further into the room and heard all of the boys shout their greetings to her. She smiled and said hello back, and high fived Paul, who was grinning widely. All of a sudden, while Bella was talking to Paul, Jacob and Seth, she felt arms circle around her waist and hands settle on her hips. She automatically relaxed into his embrace and smiled.

"Hello Sam," she said

"Hey, you," he replied, rubbing her stomach with his hands. She simply turned around, so she was facing him and pouted, wanting a kiss. He chuckled, and leant closer to her. Her eyes automatically fell closed and she felt herself rock closer to him. She felt his breath on her face and she let out a shaky breath, her knees weakening. His lips trailed along her cheeks, nose, eyelids and lightly across her lips, until they ended up on her ear, where he whispered, "You'll get all of me, just wait until Friday," and then he pulled away, but still kept her close. She whispered harshly and took a step back.

"Why do you and Leah keep saying you'll find out on Friday? What will I find out on Friday?" she hissed, looking at all of them with harsh eyes.

They all looked uncomfortable; Leah huddled tighter against Jared, while he held her closer, Paul and Jacob shared a look of concern and Sam took a step closer to Bella, holding her.

"Can you just wait a while longer?" he cooed, kissing her head and stroking her hair, "I promise, you'll know everything this time next week," Bella looked up at him and immediately trusted him. How could she not?

"Okay," she whispered, curling closer into Sam, wanting to melt into him.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar, soft voice from across the room. "It's okay Bells, it's not your fault you're curious," Bella looked up to see Leah standing a foot away from her, smiling gently. Bella just nodded and turned her head away, pulling Sam closer.

"Come on," she heard Sam whisper in her ear, "time for school, baby,"

Sam watched his Bella kiss his cheek before getting out of his car. She looked unbelievably beautiful today, and he prayed that she wouldn't get too much male attention. Already, he saw that his pray was not working, all of the male population were staring and gawking at his girl, watching her intently while she walked over to the main office where Leah was waiting for her, sniggering. Some boys were trying so hard to keep their eyes on her, they bumped into each other, cursing. Sam laughed at that, but still felt extremely jealous, but deep down he knew she would never be interested, she was his imprint. He stood out of his car and closed the door, locking it behind him before walking over to the main office after Bella, however while he was walking, no other then his worst nightmare, Jessica Stanley came over to him, smiling. Her wild, curly hair fanned out all over her face, hiding her acne covered skin, which was made worse with foundation. Her legs were pale and skinny, not suiting the mini skirt she had decided to wear today. She was wearing a bright pink tank, with the words, 'sexy' written across the bust. To Sam, she looked like a tramp.

"Hello Sam," she said, in what she thought was a flirty voice.

"Hello Jessica," he replied bluntly.

"Nice weekend?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Very," he said amused, before saying good bye and walking over to where Bella and the gang were standing. Sam noticed Bella watching him with evil eyes.

"Who was that?" she demanded as soon as he was in hearing distance.

Sam laughed, "Jessica," he replied.

"Yeah, Jessica is Sam's stalker," Paul said laughing. Sam saw Bella's face turn into a hard mask of annoyance, Leah laughed too and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Na Na!" she giggled childishly. Jared kissed her, and Sam wished that he could do that to his imprint.

Bella was pouting and had her arms crossed over her chest. Jacob was talking quietly to her, and she was nodding, obviously in agreement. Sam walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist. He heard her sigh in relief and smiled. Jacob growled and took a step back, walking over to Paul. Sam looked at Bella questionably, she shrugged before taking his hand and walking into the building for our first lessons.

**Sorry it's short, it will be longer next time, I was just so worried that you would all kill me! *laughs***

**review people! the more you review, the longer chapters!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE, DW WILL BE UPDATING

**HEY EVERYONE**

I'm sorry i haven't updated, I feel really bad and am so sorry.

I've been super busy with exams and have had absolutely no time to update. But, my exams finish in less than a month, therefore i will be able to update in about 3 weeks. I understand if you don't want to wait, and i am so sorry.


End file.
